


Breakfast

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

The two men moved hesitantly around the kitchen. They were awkward and unsure, partners in a dance where neither was sure of the steps. Their hands touched as they both reached for the coffee maker and they froze. Then Stephen laughed, backing off easily and reaching for the bacon instead. Nick smiled back and stole a quick kiss as he poured the coffee. The dance changed and they were back to their easy routine, working around one another effortlessly, just as they did those mornings when the night before had been about student essays and single malt instead of romance.


End file.
